elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hircine's Ring (Skyrim)
Hircine's Ring is a powerful ring that grants you the unlimited werewolf transformation, provided that the player is already a werewolf. Warning: If you are not yet a werewolf, you will want to hold off on this mission, as obtaining this ring (even the uncursed one) before you are a werewolf will prevent it from working when you do become one. Cursed Ring of Hircine The Cursed Ring of Hircine is obtained in the quest Ill Met by Moonlight from a prisoner called Sinding, who is locked up in the jail cell in the prison in Falkreath. Sinding is imprisoned because he killed a little girl at the lumber mill. He was however not himself, but a werewolf. He tried to hold in the urge to kill people but lost his sanity at that moment. The player is given the option to take over the Ring of Hircine and be cursed. Effect of the Curse The ring cannot be taken off and the wearer of the ring will randomly turn into a werewolf (however, after transforming into a werewolf manually or via the ring, it will unequip the ring). This ring does not bestow the power of transformation at will. The werewolf (beast) form is obtained only through The Companions questline located in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. "Uncursed" Ring of Hircine It is given by Hircine, who removes the curse from the ring, after helping Sinding at the end of the quest Ill Met by Moonlight. Choosing to help Sinding allows the Dragonborn to receive the ring once they leave the cave, but if Sinding is killed and skinned, Savior's Hide is received instead. Alternatively, both the ring and hide can be obtained by helping Sinding kill the hunters, leaving the grotto to receive the ring, then going back inside the grotto, killing Sinding, skinning him and receiving the Savior's Hide. Effect of the Ring Equipping this ring grants the ability to transform into a werewolf and does not have any restrictions on the number of uses. However, it requires the Lycanthropy disease in order to use. How to use Equiping the Ring of Hircine will cause a power of the same name appear in the Powers section of the Magic tab. It is activated in the same way as all other powers. If you have already obtained and cured lycanthropy through the Companions, the normal ring has no effect. Bugs It is possible to take off the cursed ring without transforming by giving it to your follower to hold, they will then have it equiped (unknown if the curse affects them). By giving the cursed ring to your follower or storing it in a chest (don't use dead bodies as they will disappear after talking to Hircine), you can go out and get the uncursed ring from Hircine without losing the cursed one. Afterwards you will be able to equip and unequip the cursed ring normally. When transforming with the ring of hircine enchantments on the weapon that you were equipping when in normal form will be on the werewolf claws.(Unconfirmed) Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim External Links *A detailed video walkthough is available *Click here for a YouTube tutorial on how to obtain Hircine's Ring. Category:Daedric artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Rings Category:Items Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Quest items